


Stay a little while longer

by orphan_account



Series: TWDG Writing Challenge [14]
Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Comfort No Hurt, I like Kate. I hate what they reduced her character to though, Kissing, M/M, No Kate Hate, Romantic Fluff, We'll remember you Mari :(, except for Mariana, i wish there were more fics for this pairing :pensive:
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 21:43:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21435172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Day 14 - They meet under the night sky, and learn to love each other a little more.
Relationships: Javier García & Jesus, Javier García/Jesus
Series: TWDG Writing Challenge [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533260
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	Stay a little while longer

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Night Sky
> 
> Most of my fics for The Walking Dead Game consist of Clementine and Javier lol. I love them both so much, they're easily in my top 3.
> 
> Lee is my #1 favorite though *eye emoji*.
> 
> I don't hate Kate like most people do, though I understand why they do. 
> 
> She's great, but I do wish that Telltale hadn't tried to push a romance between the Main Character and his Sister-In-Law so hard. It's weird. Maybe that's why so many people don't like ANF, even though I didn't think it was that bad.

Running Richmond alone can be very stressful.

It just adds onto the stress when two very important people to you refuse to talk, or to make amends, with you.

Javier's made some progress with David - he's not holed up in his room by himself as much anymore, and he's slowly starting to open himself back up to his family again. Javi's grateful for that, and he knows Gabe is happy about it, even though he won't show it.

Kate is a different situation.

She still has yet to talk to him, or David, at all. She'll hang out with Eleanor and Tripp and sometimes Ava, but Gabe has always been loyal to his father and uncle, so he refuses to speak with her unless she starts speaking with them again. She hasn't been talking with Gabe as much as she wants to as a result, and Javier can see that it's painful for her.

Javier isn't as upset as he used to be by her silent treatment, however. She's the one who caught unrequited feelings, not him. From his point of view, her being mad at _him_ makes no sense, but he's doesn't feel like fighting with her, especially since she's still family to him, and he still cares about her a whole lot. He just misses talking to his best friend.

So, yeah, running an entire community by yourself can be stressful, but luckily for him he's not completely alone.

Almost every fortnight, when the Kingdom decides to check up on Richmond to make sure it's not in the weeds, Javier gets a special visitor during the night before the Kingdom is supposed to arrive.

And this night wasn't any different.

"Hey," a carefully quiet voice calls out to him as he's standing in the middle of the woods just outside Richmond. Their normal meeting spot. "You made it."

Javi turns and gives Jesus a lazy smile, walking up to him. "Of course I did. I could say the same thing to you."

Jesus returns the smile, getting up close to him, and putting a hand on his waist.

"And I could respond with the same thing."

At that, Javier leans up while Jesus leans down to meet him halfway. Their lips brush together, slowly turning into a more deeper, sweeter kiss. They've kissed plenty of times before, but it never fails to make butterflies form in Javier's stomach. It _has_ been a long time since he's been this close to another person, and an even longer time since he's had genuine _feelings_ for said person.

Pulling away, still smiling, Jesus glances at the sky. "Tonight was a good night to meet up."

Javi looks up at the sky too.

A million tiny, bright, white specks scatter across the sky, looking back at him. It's almost as though someone tripped and fell with a giant jar of stars, causing them to go absolutely everywhere.

"You're right. I think I can see Venus from here."

He points up at a star that looks significantly brighter than all the others.

Jesus looks to where Javi's pointing, and slightly nods in agreement.

"I think you might be right. Could just be a satellite, though."

"Wouldn't it blink if it was?"

Jesus huffs a soft laugh, and looks down at Javi again. "You might be right about that, too."

Javier also looks back at Jesus, smiling again. This time his smile was almost shy as he rests his right arm on Jesus' shoulder, interlocking their left hands together.

"I'm right about us," he whispers with an air of finality.

Jesus smiles back at him tenderly, warmth filling his eyes.

"I know you are."

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly the best ending for A New Frontier is where everybody is alive and no one died and while things may be awkward, everything is okay!!!
> 
> I love that absolutely 100% canon ending guys.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading! :)


End file.
